N and maria
by pokemonblack66
Summary: maria is a trainer in Unova. when she runs into her dream guy she doesn't fall head over heels for him nope in stead he kisses her in a lift. N wanted to know everything about her, like her fav thing to do what pokemon she liked. in stead he just kisses then he made out with her and now he cant get her out of his head! join maria and her friends on a adventure they sure wont forget


chp.1 the new trainer!

who would have thought Maria the girl who seemed shy and small turned into a hard core badass?

as we begin our story about this young trainer and her friends we find ourselves wrapped in the plot and remember I don't own pokemon or the characters besides Maria

Maria's pov

it was all black as the smoke choked my lungs I tried to breath and all I got was a mouth full of dark gray smoke that burned its way down my throat.

I woke with a startled gasp. I placed a hand on my chest trying to steady my breath. it was around 6:30 in the morning I groaned and fell back on my soft pillows. I lived in Unova around Acculma town. my house was small and I live alone. My dad died a couple of years ago and I wanted to become a pokemon trainer. so as set on my Xtraneciver today I started my journey. I sat up and went for a hot bath. I let the warm-hot water run over my shoulders and down my back. I turned off the water and dried off. as I walked out of the bathroom I heard my Xtraneciver ring and leaped for it. the screen flashed white and the Hlbert's face appeared "hey! where are you?!" he barked through it. "I'm going to be at the pokecenter in 10. I'm meeting with Cheren there and then I'll meet you on route 3. okay?" I raised my eye brow at him making sure he wouldn't get mad. "fine see you then!" Hilbert called as I hung up. I quickly dried my black hair that hung a little past my shoulders I placed it in a low pony. I looked at myself. I was dressed in a black V-neck tank top with baggy black pants. On my hands were figure less black gloves and my black combat boots. I shrugged my shoulders and ran out the door.

N's pov

I listened to ghetsis talk to the other members of team Plasma. I cursed in a low matter not wanting to give my place away. As the members parted ways. I ran through route 1 to Acculuma town. I past a girl dressed in black who ran towards the pokecenter. I turned to stare at her. I saw all a lot of what I like. a shy girl who could be anything. I raised an eye brow at her. she paused and turned. saw me and shrugged her shoulders and walked away. I laughed softly and walked near one of the benchs and leaned my head back. I wonder who she is...? I thought.

Maria's pov

I ran past a guy with light green hair and a black and white cap low over his eyes. I paused when I thought someone was staring at me. I turned and saw him. he looked lost in thought and I shrugged and walked towards Cheren who wanted to freak out on me. "where were you!?" his voice was flat yet it hissed "I was coming I told Hilbert I was meeting you in 10!" I flipped my palms up. He tugged his tie up and cleared his voice "well we need to head to the gym tomorrow anyway" he flagged his arm out and facepalmed himself "crap!" he exclaimed "I promised White I would meet up with her tomorrow!" I raised my eyes at him. It was almost a mock but not. "well in a few I have to meet up with Hilbert on route 3 so I guess its payback" I raised a shoulder and told Cheren I would met with him on route 2 if he wanted. he agreed and I walked towards the lifts so I would go to route 3.

I fell on to the seat and pulled my headset out my music was mostly fall out boy and skillet. a guy was across from me I stared out the window and placed my chin on my fist. one head phone was out and one in my ear. I looked back at the guy acrossed from me. "hello" his tone was flat and I looked at him. "hey" it sounded like a question but I went along with it, "new around here?" he asked lightly "I live close" my voice was surprised he would asked that. he leaned forward and I saw that he was the same guy I had seen run by "hey I've seen you!" I blurted out and then covered my mouth. he laughed softly and I stared at him "its alright I don't meet many people" he cocked his head to the side as I said nothing. "umm...okay then what's your name?" I asked. he leaned back "name's N and yours?" "I'm Maria nice to meet you" I said cheerfully as I shook hands with him.

N' pov

I got up from my seat and sat next to her. Maria leaned her head against the window. I stared at her for moments time. it was turning dark out. I leaned in for a short quick kiss on her cheek. she sat up surprised. I placed a hand on her shoulder turning her body towards me. I had no idea how to stop and I planted one sweet kiss on her lips. she gasped with surprise again but relaxed as I slowed our kiss. she lopped her arms around my neck. my breath was short and raspy as she raked her figures in my hair. I pulled back cupping her face in my hands. I stared in her violet eyes. they were blazing "you kissed me" she whispered "I couldn't stop" I brushed her hair off her shoulder "we only know our names!" she blurted out "and?" I asked teasing her lower lip "I don't know!" I bit my lip "well now you do" I mocked planting a rough kiss on her. "really?" she asked cocking her head to the side "look seeing someone isn't the same as never seeing them" I pointed out as she stared into my eyes "your saying because you don't know me I wont see you after today?" I nodded my head kissing her again. I never really kissed anyone but I was liking it a lot. her lips were soft and she tasted like honey. slowing our kiss I placed my hands on her lower back as she wrapped her arms around my waist. I broke again and tipped her chin up. her hands raked my back leaning for a little more. I took a huge breath and kissed her harder she returned with the same force.

I never wanted to stop as I leaned her back against the seat. her legs intertined with mine. her neck arched back leaving me more room to kiss. her mouth slipped over mine and I nibbled her lower lip. she kissed right under my ear. I felt heat flood over me and I wiggled on top of her. "your really good at kissing" she cocked her head and smiled. I jumped as the heat flooded over again. "not as good as you" I traced my thumb under her lip.

sorry guys i'll write more maybe if people would see this...


End file.
